


your heart or mine

by GlassesOfJustice



Series: Ocean's 8 Drabbles [1]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Gen, Past Debbie Ocean/Tammy - Freeform, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Tammy prepares for the worst.





	your heart or mine

Tammy repacked her bag for the third time, unable to decide what to take on the biggest job of her life. With the once love-of-her-life. Why did she agree to this? Well, that wasn't really the question, she knows _why_ she agreed, she always goes along when Debbie is concerned. What she really wanted to know is whether it would be any different this time? In the end, Tammy sticks with her more city appropriate boho chic vibe, tucking the delicate chain with small heart charm Deb gave her 10 years ago, into the inside zipper pocket of her bag.


End file.
